Sam's Boredom Leads To A Master Plan
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: What can I say? Truth, dare, slight drunkenness, stripping, a little bit of silliness and pairings. Sam has what he thinks is a bright idea, how will he go about carrying it out? Potential T/M rating
1. Ideas, Annoying Connie and Targets

Sam's Boredom Leads To A Master Plan

**What can I say? Truth, dare, slight drunkenness, stripping, a little bit of silliness and pairings. Sam has what he thinks is a bright idea, how will he go about carrying it out?**

It was another day at City Hospital - patients, operations, theatre lists, political arguments and a hell of a lot of unresolved sexual tension in the air. People were going about their jobs and duties as usual, hustling and bustling around the hospital, trying to ignore the tension between certain members of staff.

But he heard their whispers, he saw how the whispers died down whenever these people were in the close proximity.

He seemed to be the only person out of the ignorant oafs he worked with to see the tension between those two people, the glares, but the look of love at the same time. These people were meant to be. This one couple.

The other couple were strange in his eyes, but he found it obvious that these two had something and were meant to be. There was an age difference, not very considerable but enough to cause difference of opinion between the two. Trying to deny it didn't help, it just made it more pronounced. He knew the woman well, very well, he'd seen her naked and been her friend with that one night of benefit. She loved him.

He needed to do something to resolve this, to match make, to be a Cupid for the day. It would satisfy his boredom at the very least to watch them squirm, best case scenario he created two happy couples. It was a win win situation.

Seeing as the ever so eloquent and raging mother of his child had found herself offended by something he said once again, he was out of theatre and stuck doing paperwork. And so he had plenty of time to come up with his master plan.

Deciding that the staff room wasn't comfy enough for his joint paperwork/cupid venture, he decided to have the balls to go and work in Connie's office.

Walking in, he saw Elliot's desk piled 3 odd miles high with assorted rubbish. That crushed the first idea he had.

Then a brainwave.

Connie's desk practically jumped up and waved at him, with its shiny and uncluttered surface.

No, he couldn't.

Could he?

It was so tempting, and Connie wasn't going to be around for a while...

But what if she caught him? She already had his balls in an iron vice for cheekiness, maybe 'borrowing' her desk was a step too far. He was kind of worried about what she'd do.

Ahh, stuff it, he said to himself. I'll be out long before she gets back.

Sitting down at Connie's desk and taking out the paperwork he had to do, Sam began to work, but the how to match make the couples was always on his mind. He even accidentally wrote down some of the points in the paperwork. Thank God for Connie keeping Tipex in her desk.

He worked away for a solid hour, before looking up to find a red faced Connie glaring at him.

'Mr Strachan,' she said warningly. 'Why are you sitting at my desk?'

'Connie, uhhhh, Mrs Beauchamp. I came in here to finish those reports that you wanted......'

'Did I give you permission to come in here and sit at my desk?' she asked perfectly sweetly, but it was plain to see that she was pissed at him.

'No,' said Sam, staring at the ground.

'Look at me when I'm having a go at you,' she shouted.

He raised his head to look at her.

'Get. Out. Now,' she said angrily.

'Yes Mrs Beauchamp,' he replied, picking up his stuff and leaving.

Later on, Sam had figured out a way to get the 2 couples together. He just needed to execute it tonight with precision.

Stage 1 – Make contact with them and get them to come out for a drink.

Couple number 1...

Sam walked into AAU and spotted his first target straight away.

'Hey,' he said from behind her, making her jump.

'Jesus Christ!' she exclaimed.

'Not quite,' he said with a wink. 'Anyway, do you fancy a drink tonight? Down in the bar at 8?'

'Bring it on,' she said.

'Great, I have some loose ends to clear up so I'm gonna have to love you and leave you. See you at 8,' he said as he left.

'Okay,' she replied.

Target 2...

'Hey silver spoon boy,' teased Sam. 'Fancy a drink tonight?'

'Not really,' was the reply.

'Why? Something good on the telly? Songs of praise. Have to go to a church service?' he asked.

'Fine then, I'll go!' he replied, annoyed, but knowing that Sam was right.

Target 3...

'My dear old Darwin mate,' exclaimed Sam. 'How do you fancy a swift pint after shift? It's been a boring day, we could use some excitement.'

'Yeah sure, where and when?'

'8 o clock in the bar. I've got some other people coming too, but no one you don't know,' he replied.

'Okay, see you then,' was his reply.

Target 4...

'Olive, my Morticia look alike and Mini Connie Beauchamp, how do you fancy a drink tonight?'

'After that greeting, no,' she replied coolly.

'Awww don't be like that,' he whined back at her. 'Its not just me going, there are others. I'm not leaving until you say yes.'

'Fine,' she snapped. 'But you're buying.'

'Aren't I always?'

She gave a small snort then walked away.

Sam grinned to himself.

The plan was going well so far.

***

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it.

Virtual cookies for those who can guess who the couples are, I have tried to leave hints.

Please review :D


	2. The Bar, The Cab and The Proposal

Sam's Boredom Leads To A Master Plan

**What can I say? Truth, dare, slight drunkenness, stripping, a little bit of silliness and pairings. Sam has what he thinks is a bright idea, how will he go about carrying it out?**

Well done to Chloe-XOXO and HobNobs for guessing the pairings. It is Maddy/Linden and Jac/Joseph.

**Sorry for the delay.**

Sam was sitting in the bar, nursing his first pint of the night and waiting for his targets to show up.

Once they'd got a few drinks in them, executing his plan should be simple.

As his thoughts circulated, the men showed up and greeted him with a small smile. Sitting down, he bought them all a drink and started up a conversation with them about something random, he wasn't quite sure. All that was on his mind was flawlessly going ahead with his plan.

If it worked, he would be a genius. If it failed, he'd be figured out and everyone would hate him. Well, at the very least the 4 he was trying to match make would hate him. Chances are that it would be forever.

His thoughts were again interrupted by the girls showing up. He had to say that they looked sensational. Maddy was wearing a floral mini skirt, black vest and heels and Jac was wearing a fitted white t-shirt, grey skinny jeans, black heeled boots and a boyfriend blazer.

'Hey girls,' said Sam with a smile. 'Let's get you two a drink, what are you having?'

'Uhhh, I'll have a vodka and coke,' said Maddy.

'I'll have a red wine,' said Jac.

'Great,' he said, handing them to the girls.

As Jac sipped her drink, Joseph found himself gazing at her, just as he noticed that Linden was staring at Maddy. _So that's why we're here_, he said to himself. He decided not to say a word and play along with Sam's game. He was a free agent now, and he did like Jac. And he had seen the way that Maddy and Linden acted with each other.

_So Sam's playing matchmaker....interesting_ , he thought again.

They spent the next few hours drinking to their heart's content, and although not drunk, they had a tipsy quality to them that still kept them in control of their actions.

And that's when Sam wanted to make his move.

'Right, we've drank too much to get a taxi, we're all slightly skint, so you wanna just get one to mine and you can all crash there? It's the closest,' he said, reciting his memorised argument.

'Sure,' they agreed, getting into the taxi with him.

Once they had arrived at Sam's, they had another drink, and found themselves in an awkward silence.

Deciding now was as good a time as any, Sam said brazenly, 'Anyone fancy playing truth or dare?'

Maddy and Joseph immediately said yes. He wasn't surprised about Maddy, she was up for anything. But Joseph...now that was different. Maybe he had drank a bit too much.

Linden and Jac were being stubborn, Jac more than Linden.

'Oh, come on Linden!' exclaimed Sam. 'Lighten up. Be one of the boys.'

After a little not so gentle persuasion, Linden had agreed to play.

And so they all turned on Jac.

'It's just a little bit of fun,' whined Sam.

'We won't say anything,' said Linden.

'Yeah, it's not leaving this room,' finished Maddy.

'I'm still saying no,' said Jac stubbornly.

'Okay,' said Joseph. 'We won't play then...'

'WHAT?' exclaimed Sam, panicking that his plan was ruined.

Joseph gave him a subtle wink, informing him that he knew what he was doing. Sam went along with it, relieved that it wasn't all over.

'Fine,' said Sam with a huff. 'You win Jac.'

'Fancy another drink?' asked Joseph.

Cottoning on to Joseph's plan, Maddy and Linden smirked.

'Sure,' said Jac, giving Joseph her glass.

They spent the next hour filling up her glass as often as they could, and waited for the effects to show.

Turning up the music, Jac said, 'How about that game of truth or dare then?'


	3. Round 1

Sam's Boredom Leads To A Master Plan

**What can I say? Truth, dare, slight drunkenness, stripping, a little bit of silliness and pairings. Sam has what he thinks is a bright idea, how will he go about carrying it out?**

And the dares begin...Slightly OOC, but please remember, Jac is drunk, Linden is coming out of his shell because he feels like he has friends and Joseph does have glimmers of a fun side occasionally. And Sam is just Sam.

**Sorry for the delay, was working on various other chapters for various other fics.**

_They spent the next hour filling up her glass as often as they could, and waited for the effects to show._

_Turning up the music, Jac said, 'How about that game of truth or dare then?'_

'You sure Jac?' asked Sam, wanting her to be 100% sure before anything started.

'Yep,' she said.

'Fine,' said Sam. 'Let's all sit down then and lay down the rules.

They all sat in a circle and waited for Sam to talk.

'Right, rules. Truth or dare, can be either, but you aren't allowed to do all truth or all dare, alternate. Anyone can suggest a dare or truth. Remember that majority rules. Forfeits for not answering a truth or doing a dare is either a shot of tequila or the removal of one piece of clothing. You can't do all one or all the other, you have to alternate as well. Got it?'

The others nodded, and Jac enthusiastically shouted, 'YEAH!'

'Right,' said Joseph. 'Who's going first?'

'MEEE!' yelled Jac.

'Fair enough,' said Maddy, giggling slightly at Jac's eagerness. 'Truth or dare?'

'Dare,' she replied.

'I've got one!' yelled Maddy. 'I think that you should call Connie and say something really embarrassing.'

'Or rude,' said Sam as an afterthought.

'Okay,' replied Jac, picking up the phone and dialling Connie's number.

'Helloooooo Mrs Beauchamp,' said Jac in a very fake posh English accent. 'This is Lady Jac Naylor of Drunkchester. One requests your company in the nearest bed for a night of hardcore lesbianism. What do you say to my invite? Ok, maybe some other time then.'

The others could not help but laugh hysterically.

'That was amazing,' said Joseph.

'Why thank you...' said Jac.

'Connie is gonna fricassee the men's testicles and bitch slap the women tomorrow,' said Sam.

'Ever the positive chap,' said Joseph, patting him on the back. 'Who's next?'

'I'll go,' said Sam. 'Hit me with a truth.'

'I have one,' said Maddy triumphantly. 'What is the weirdest or stupidest thing you've said to someone whilst having sex?'

Sam burst out laughing, and said, 'Ummm, it was before I came to work in Holby. I said that she should've recorded Eastenders.'

'No way!' exclaimed Maddy. 'You idiot!'

'Needless to say that nipped that conquest in the bud!'

Jac burst out laughing, and spat her drink out over the carpet.

'What happened there Jac?' asked Linden in amazement.

'Sam said nipped,' she said childishly.

'Oh my God,' said Sam. 'We're playing truth or dare, you made a move on your female colleague and boss, who it has to be said is insanely scary, via the phone, saying you wanted a night of hardcore lesbianism with her, and you're giggling like a 5 year old because of a nipples reference?'

'That's what the alcohol does,' said Maddy with a grin. 'Who's going next?'

'I reckon Linden,' said Sam. 'What do you want, truth or dare?'

'Ah, I'm feeling bold, give me a dare,' was the reply.

'Wahey!' exclaimed Sam. 'Embarrassing ones are practically being invited to .'

'Aww come on Sam, be nice to him, he's only just coming out of his shell,' said Maddy maturely.

'Fine,' said Sam, sulking. 'I dare you to sing 'We Are The Champions' really loudly and with as much passion as you can, whilst using a deodorant can as a microphone.'

'Haha, that's a good one,' said Joseph, thinking of ones like that for future reference.

'Okay,' said Linden, standing up and finding a deodorant can. 'Am I doing the whole song?'

The rest of the group nodded.

_**I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
and I've had my share of sand  
Kicked in my face  
But I've come through  
And I need to go on and on and on and on**_

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fightin' till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the world

I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You've brought me fame and fortune  
And everything that goes with it  
I thank you all  
But it's been no bed of roses no pleasure cruise  
and I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
That I ain't gonna lose  
And I need to go on and on and on and on

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fightin' till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the world

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fightin' till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  


_**No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions**_

Everyone was in hysterics as Linden finished the song with a flourish.

'Wow,' said Joseph, in awe.

'I did not know you could do that,' said Maddy slowly.

'Well I do possess a thing such as a personality, and although you'd probably beg to differ, I know how to have fun, I just don't do it at work,' Linden said proudly. 'But I do have to say that what I just did was kind of rare. But, oh well, I'm in the company of friends, and it feels good to let what little hair I have, down.'

Maddy giggled at his joke. 'My go now,' she said. 'I choose truth.'

'Well....' said Sam cunningly. 'I think that she should tell us if she's ever had a fantasy or a crush on or about her boss...'

'Effectively Linden?' said Joseph, finishing Sam's trail of thought.

'I guess...' said Sam vaguely in reply.

'I don't want to answer that question,' said Maddy, reaching for a shot and downing it quickly, hissing as it hit her throat.

'Oooh,' said Sam. 'Someone's got something they don't want to share....'

'Shut it and move on,' said Maddy warningly.

'Fine,' said Sam. 'Joey my boy, you're the only one left, what shall it be? Truth or dare?'

'Dare,' said Joseph. 'Just to be a rebel.'

'Die Hard,' said Linden, mocking him slightly over that one South Africa moment with the dogs.

'You know,' said Joseph.

'Right,' said Maddy. 'I demand this dare. I think that Joseph should remove his t-shirt for one turn.'

'Why oh why would you want that to happen?' said Sam, mentally slapping himself.

'Because I've never seen the body under the scrubs,' said Maddy cheekily. 'I was curious.'

'Ok then, it's not too bad, might get a little cold, but oh well,' replied Joseph, pulling off his sky blue t-shirt, exposing a fine looking chest.

'Ni-ice,' said Maddy as Sam wolf whistled to mock him.

'I've had that body,' said Jac proudly. 'That body once belonged to me.'

'Lucky you,' replied Maddy.


	4. Round 2

Sam's Boredom Leads To A Master Plan

**What can I say? Truth, dare, slight drunkenness, stripping, a little bit of silliness and pairings. Sam has what he thinks is a bright idea, how will he go about carrying it out?**

And the dares continue...Slightly OOC, but please remember, Jac is drunk, Linden is coming out of his shell because he feels like he has friends and Joseph does have glimmers of a fun side occasionally. And Sam is just Sam.

**Sorry for the delay, was working on various other chapters for various other fics.**

'Jac, you're up again,' said Joseph with a small smile. 'I'll have to be right back, nature calls.'

'Fine by me,' said Jac, slightly more coherently than before as Joseph got up to leave. 'Do I have to do a truth this time?'

Sam nodded in reply.

'Okie dokie,' she said enthusiastically. 'Give me your best shot.'

'Hmmm,' said Sam. 'Another invitation for a nasty one.'

'Behave Samuel,' said Maddy once again.

'Okay, I have one. For us, it seems like nothing, but for Jac, it'll be a big deal. So Jac, what are your fears?' finished Sam.

'Well...' said Jac. 'For starters, I am actually quite scared about what Connie will do to me after the phone call incident. And two, I am scared to tell someone that I still love them, and they're all I think about. And that I just want to say I'm sorry for everything that I did to hurt them.'

'Maybe you should just say it?' suggested Sam.

An awkward silence filled the room as they all knew exactly who she was talking about.

Jac's face dropped, realising what the alcohol had made her say, and why she shouldn't have said it. She simply thanked her lucky stars that Joseph was not there to hear her outburst.

He re-entered the room about a minute into the silence, unknowing at what had just happened.

Noticing the silence, Joseph said, 'What happened here?'

'Nothing,' said Jac rapidly. 'It's Sam's go now.'

'So it is,' replied Sam, not wanting to push her into talking to Joseph so early in the game. 'I have a dare now, right?'

The others nodded.

'Right,' said Joseph. 'I wanna pick this one. I think that Sam should find a woman's bra and wear it until it's his go again.'

'He's not wearing ours,' chorused Maddy and Jac.

'He doesn't need to,' replied Joseph. 'Sam's Holby's answer to Casanova, surely there is a bra around here somewhere?'

Everyone in the room stared at Sam in wonder.

'It's true, there's probably one in the bedroom,' replied Sam.

'I'll get it!' said Maddy, bolting up the stairs before Sam could argue.

A few minutes later, Maddy returned with a black lacy bra.

'I tell you what,' said Maddy. 'This woman has expensive taste, this is La Perla. I didn't think Sam was into classy women.'

'Isn't that an insult to yourself?' asked Sam with a wink.

'Hmmm, never thought about that,' she replied. 'Anyway,' she said, holding out the bra to Sam. 'Put it on then.'

Sam removed his shirt to wolf whistles from the girls.

'Pretty nice,' said Jac, eyeing up Sam's chest. 'Definitely prefer Joseph's though.'

'I don't know whether to pout in offence or laugh in hysterics,' replied Sam, putting on the bra sheepishly.

'Sam, for a guy that can whip off a girl's bra in a split second, you sure have trouble getting one on,' said Maddy.

'I'm not exactly used to putting them on,' replied Sam, adjusting the bra to make himself a bit more comfortable. 'Right, it's on, now you can point and laugh at me whilst moving on to Linden's go?'

'Okay,' said Linden. 'I guess I've got a truth now.'

'You sure have,' said Jac. 'I've got one. Have you ever secretly watched someone whilst they were getting changed, and if you have, who were they?'

'I do not want to answer that,' stated Linden, reaching for a tequila shot and downing it in one.

'Meaning he has and it's someone we know,' said Sam quietly.

'I took the shot, I don't want to talk about it,' said Linden, his voice raspy.

'Okay, we'll just move on,' said Joseph reasonably. 'It's Maddy's go now, yes?'

Maddy nodded. 'I had a truth last time, so dare.'

'Grab someone's butt,' stated Jac. 'I suggest Linden's.'

'I don't want to do that,' said Maddy. 'How about something else?'

'It's either that or you lose your top,' said Sam.

'I don't want to do that either!' whined Maddy.

'Choose the lesser of two evils,' suggested Linden. 'I don't mind, it's just some fun.'

'Fine,' said Maddy sulkily. 'You better stand up then Linden.'

Linden stood up and turned away from Maddy, turning his head to look at her blushing face.

Smiling nervously, Maddy brought her hand to mere inches away from Linden's butt. Exhaling, she put her hand there and squeezed softly.

'Very nice,' she said, feeling more at ease because of Linden's warm smile. 'I'm gonna let go now.'

'Okay,' replied Linden softly.

Removing her hand slowly, as if she didn't really want to, Maddy sat back down and said, 'Jac, you're gonna get a horrible one next time.'

'I'll look forward to it,' replied Jac.

'My go now,' said Joseph. 'I get a truth now.'

'I have one!' exclaimed Jac. 'Have you ever gone for a whole day without wearing underwear?'

'You know I have Jac, it was your suggestion,' said Joseph, staring straight through her.

'I know,' said Jac. 'Was just wondering if you'd admit it in front of everyone.'

'Now this story I have to hear,' said Sam.

'I don't want to tell it,' said Joseph.

'I WILL!' said Jac in response. 'It's a funny story. Basically, Joseph and I had been seeing each other for a while, and we'd decided to get a bit adventurous. We both thought it would be a good idea if we didn't wear underwear to work, to spice things up a little. It was pretty intense being around him and knowing that all day, made things great, didn't it Joe?'

Joseph didn't answer due to severe blushing and cringing. The others couldn't answer due to hysterical laughing.

'That was the funniest thing I've ever heard,' said Linden.

'Me too,' said Maddy.

'I'm agreeing,' said Sam.


	5. Round 3

Sam's Boredom Leads To A Master Plan

**What can I say? Truth, dare, slight drunkenness, stripping, a little bit of silliness and pairings. Sam has what he thinks is a bright idea, how will he go about carrying it out?**

And the dares continue...Slightly OOC, but please remember, Jac is drunk, Linden is coming out of his shell because he feels like he has friends and Joseph does have glimmers of a fun side occasionally. And Sam is just Sam.

**Sorry for the delay, was working on various other chapters for various other fics. Will try and post again at the weekend.**

_Removing her hand slowly, as if she didn't really want to, Maddy sat back down and said, 'Jac, you're gonna get a horrible one next time.'_

Maddy smiled to herself as she thought about Jac's dare. It was Jac's go now, and she was definitely going to exercise her threat.

'Right Jac,' said Maddy slowly. 'I think that, for your next dare, we should do 7 minutes in heaven.'

'Ooooh,' said Sam. 'Upping the stakes, I like it.'

'What's 7 minutes in heaven?' asked Jac.

'You go into a cupboard of some variety, and get freedom to be as naughty as you like, for 7 minutes,' said Sam with a grin.

'And when we say naughty, we don't mean troublesome,' said Maddy.

'Oh dear,' said Jac, her face dropping. 'Oh well, I'll try anything once. Who's coming with me?'

Looking at the 3 men in the room, Maddy said, 'Joseph. You seem pretty hung up on him.'

'Fine,' said Jac. 'I'm in if Joseph's in.'

'That'll count as my dare as well?' asked Joseph curiously.

The others nodded.

'Fine,' said Joseph, standing up. 'Where do we go?'

Standing up with them, Sam directed them to a cupboard. They both went inside, and closed the door.

'There's an alarm clock in there set for 7 minutes. When it goes off, come out.'

When Sam returned to the living room, Maddy said, 'Did you put the webcam in there?'

'Oh yeah, I like to think ahead,' said Sam. 'I'll just go and get the laptop.'

Back in the closet, Jac and Joseph sat side by side, saying nothing.

'So what was that thing about earlier?' asked Joseph.

'What thing?' she asked in reply.

'When I left the room, it was your turn to do a truth. When I got back, no one would tell me what happened. What was that all about?' he asked back.

'Nothing,' she said quickly, attempting to deflect.

'Jac, tell me,' pleaded Joseph.

'Okay,' she replied. 'They asked me what my fears were. I said that I was scared of Connie's reaction to my phone call for starters, and....'

'And what?' he asked, trying to tease the information out of her.

'And that I was scared to tell someone that I still love them, and they're all I think about. And that I just want to say I'm sorry for everything that I did to hurt them,' she said in shame, turning her head away from him.

Putting his hand on her cheek and moving it back round to face him, he said, 'Do you mean it Jac? Really?'

She nodded ashamedly, and looked down. He moved his hand to her chin and tilted her head so that she looked him directly in the eye.

'You shouldn't be ashamed,' he said reassuringly.

Back in the living room, the others were watching the live feed from the webcam.

'Where's the action?' moaned Maddy. 'They're just talking.'

'They have a lot to work through,' said Sam level headedly.

'You planned this didn't you?' asked Linden.

'Maybe?' said Sam innocently. 'They're talking, not arguing. It's a big step for them. The action will come later.'

In the cupboard, Jac and Joseph were still talking.

'When we were in that lockdown,' said Jac. 'You said it couldn't work between us.'

'Maybe I've changed my mind. Or that I want you so much that I couldn't care less if it works between us or not, I just need to have you,' he replied quietly.

'Which one is it?' asked Jac softly.

'It's both,' he said, pulling her into a close embrace, kissing her with all that he possessed. She returned his kiss, and was ready to rip his shirt off and finish what they started.

But then the alarm went off, and the door opened. The love birds found Sam, Linden and Maddy standing outside the door, smiling like happy fools.

'Time's up, anything you started will have to be finished later,' said Maddy, winking.

'How did you know anything went on?' asked Jac in confrontation.

'You're breathless,' said Sam. 'You're going red in embarrassment...'

'And Sam put a webcam in the cupboard so we could see and hear everything,' said Linden.

'Yeah, that too,' finished Maddy.

'Jac and I are gonna make a go of things again,' said Joseph, glaring at Sam.

'But we're taking it slowly,' said Jac, finishing his sentence and smiling at Joseph.

'Right, back to the game,' said Sam, trying to ignore Joseph's glare.

They all came back into the front room and resumed their positions from before.

'Right then,' said Sam. 'It's my go now, which means the bra can come off,' he said, whipping off the black lacy item with a flourish and putting his shirt back on. 'And I have a truth this time.'

'What is the craziest pick up line you have ever used?' asked Maddy. 'I gathered that Jac and Joseph were out for revenge, so I thought I'd go soft on Sam to start with.'

'Well, it was when I lived in London, I was young back then. I said, 'Is your name Summer? Because you are HOT!'

The room burst into laughter.

'That was so cheesy!' exclaimed Maddy, her sides practically splitting.

'Did you get her to go home with you?' asked Linden in curiosity.

'Nope,' said Sam in dismay.

'Oh jeez I wonder why,' asked Jac sarcastically.

'Enough with the snarking,' said Linden. 'It's my go now and I have a dare.'

'Hmmm,' said Jac. 'You knew about the whole webcam thing, so I say we give him a nasty one.'

'I like the way you think,' replied Joseph. 'I'll let you decide.'

'Oooh, thanks Joe,' she replied. 'I think that we should get Linden to put frozen food down his shirt for 5 mins. We can time him, and I think that he should have to wear the bra that Sam wore for his dare to store the ice or whatever in.'

'I like it,' said Joseph, reaching for the bra and handing it to Linden.

'I'll go get the ice,' said Jac, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

She returned a few minutes later with a bag of ice.

Sitting with the bra in his hand, Linden said, 'Fine, I'll do your sadistic torturous dare.'

He put on the bra quickly, and sat there for a second.

'And now for the ice,' said Jac, passing the bag to Maddy.

Cringing, Maddy began to stuff ice into both of the cups until they were sufficiently full. Linden began to shiver slightly.

'Well, they do say that revenge is best served cold,' said Jac with a smirk.

'We shouldn't have put you 2 in that cupboard,' said Linden, shivering. 'You're too evil to be put together.'

'Awww diddums....tough,' said Jac harshly.

A few minutes later, Sam declared that the time was up, and Linden was released from the bra. After he had put his t-shirt back on, Maddy got a blanket and covered him with it.

'Thanks,' he replied, giving her a warm smile despite being freezing cold.

'Right, it's my go now, and I have a truth,' said Maddy.

'I have one,' said Sam. 'Did you ever have a fantasy or a crush on a teacher? If you have, describe them...'

'Oooh, that's a good one,' replied Maddy. 'Okay, his name was Mr Liam Curran, he was my form tutor in secondary school. He was seen as a bit of a recluse, a bit of a geek, but he had a quality to him that made him really attractive. He had a sexy accent and glasses, it made him look really smart, but very, very sexy. Every time he kept me behind for misbehaving, I'd hope that something would happen between us. There you go, my teacher fantasy.'

'Hmmm, sounds intriguing,' said Joseph.

'Yeah,' agreed Sam. 'Sounds like someone I know.'

'Sam, it was a long time ago,' said Maddy. 'He's married now and has children.'

'You might find someone like him in the not so distant future,' said Sam, attempting to hint.


	6. Round 4

Sam's Boredom Leads To A Master Plan

**What can I say? Truth, dare, slight drunkenness, stripping, a little bit of silliness and pairings. Sam has what he thinks is a bright idea, how will he go about carrying it out?**

And the dares continue...Slightly OOC, but please remember, Jac is drunk, Linden is coming out of his shell because he feels like he has friends and Joseph does have glimmers of a fun side occasionally. And Sam is just Sam.

**Here is my other post, enjoy. And if you're enjoying this, please go and check out my other HC fic called Retreat then Restore: Revisiting the Past. And to everyone who reads but doesn't review, please review to let me know if I'm doing this right and if you're enjoying it.**

'So, it's Jac's go now, and she has a truth,' declared Sam.

'I think that she should tell us if she's ever kissed a woman, and if so, who?' said Maddy.

'That's a good one,' said Sam. 'Go ahead Jac, answer us.'

'Okay, I can safely say, yes I have kissed a woman. It was in university, with a girl called Catherine Maylow who I shared a dorm with. The usual, we were drunk, bored, wanting to experiment, etc etc,' she said dismissively.

'I never thought you'd be the bi-curious type,' mused Maddy outloud. 'You continue to surprise me.'

'Haha,' said Jac. 'It's no big deal. And it's Sam's go now, he has a dare. I think that he should put on some music and do a catwalk.'

'Oooh, that's interesting,' said Maddy. 'Go on Sam, you go strut your stuff.'

'Do I have to do it to the whole song?' asked Sam.

Maddy and Jac nodded their heads. 'You can model our various coats over what you're wearing.'

Standing up and cursing, Sam got himself ready as Maddy turned on the music. The others moved to allow room for Sam to 'do his thing'.

'A bit of Britney Spears can never go wrong,' said Maddy, pressing play.

_**I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me...  
**_

Sam threw on his coat and strutted down the 'catwalk', pulling it back and posing once he got to the end. He walked back, shaking his hips and turning around to see Maddy with a camera, snapping him like a paparazzo.

_**  
I'm Miss bad media karma  
Another day another drama  
Guess I can't see the harm  
In working and being a mama  
And with a kid on my arm  
I'm still an exceptional earner  
And you want a piece of me  
**_

He returned wearing Maddy's jacket slung over his shoulder, pouting for the camera once he reached the front. The others were lapping it up, bursting out into hysterical laughter at Sam's enthusiasm. He returned back to the coat rack, and with a flourish hung up the coat and took down another.

_**  
I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)  
**_

Strutting his stuff with more enthusiasm than a supermodel, Sam came back wearing Linden's jacket, pulling it around himself and fluttering his eyelashes. Maddy was going insane with the camera, encouraging Sam with, 'You go girlfriend.' Sam replied by whipping off Linden's coat and throwing it to his 'audience', before skipping merrily back to the coat rack.

_**  
I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'  
Tryin' and pissin' me off  
Well get in line with the paparazzi  
Who's flippin' me off  
Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc  
And end up settlin' in court  
Now are you sure you want a piece of me? (you want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for strippin' on the streets'  
When getting the groceries, no, for real..  
Are you kidding me?  
No wonder there's panic in this industry  
I mean please...  
Do you want a piece of me?**_

Shimmying whilst shaking his hips, Sam came back down in Jac's coat. Rotating his hips around so he was half facing away, he jerked his hips up in the air.

_**  
I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me...  
You want a piece of me?  
I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)  
Oh yeah  
You want a piece of me**_

For his finale, he came down with Joseph's coat over his shoulder and began to swirl it in the air and around his head, before sinking to the ground, standing up and bowing.

The 'crowd' went insane, rapturously whooping and applauding.

'Thank you, thank you very much,' replied Sam. 'It's Linden's go, and he has a truth. Anyone wanna try one on him?'

'How about, how far would he go with Maddy?' asked Jac whilst smirking.

Panicking, Linden began to weigh up the options he had. He could do the truth, and everyone would find out. Or he could take the shot, and they'd know anyway.

He decided to admit the truth, but attempt to dismiss it.

'Okay, I'd go all the way,' he said, making the others jaws drop to the floor. 'What? She's a beautiful woman, she's smart, she's funny, what's not to like about her?'

Maddy smiled nervously and began to fidget, and Linden was starting to go red.

'Right, err, let's change the subject and move on,' said Sam, not wanting to push it between the two of them _again_.

'It's my go,' said Maddy.

'A dare, right?' asked Jac.

Maddy nodded.

'I dare you to lift up your skirt and give us a flash of your knickers,' said Joseph. 'I was going to use it on Jac, but it occurred to me that you haven't been embarrassed after the cupboard incident.

'Okay okay okay,' said Maddy in hushed tones, standing up and whipping up her skirt, putting on display a deep purple thong.

'Nice,' said Sam with a wink.

'Don't even go there Sam,' warned Maddy. 'That's ancient history. Can we move on now?'

'We don't even get to talk about what we've just seen?' asked Sam with a pout.

'No,' stated Maddy. 'Now move on to Joseph's truth.'

'I've got one for him,' volunteered Linden. 'Joseph, have you ever peed in a swimming pool?'

'Linden that's disgusting!' exclaimed Joseph. 'Why would I ever want to do that? That is so unbelievably hygienic that I want to go and vomit right now!'

'And I have my answer,' said Linden. 'Was just wondering if you were as obsessive as I thought. I wouldn't pee in a swimming pool, and I never have done, but your reaction was just too funny to miss out on.'


	7. Round 5

Sam's Boredom Leads To A Master Plan

**What can I say? Truth, dare, slight drunkenness, stripping, a little bit of silliness and pairings. Sam has what he thinks is a bright idea, how will he go about carrying it out?**

And the dares continue...Slightly OOC, but please remember, Jac is drunk, Linden is coming out of his shell because he feels like he has friends and Joseph does have glimmers of a fun side occasionally. And Sam is just Sam.

**Here is my other post, enjoy. And if you're enjoying this, please go and check out my other HC fic called Retreat then Restore: Revisiting the Past. And to everyone who reads but doesn't review, please review to let me know if I'm doing this right and if you're enjoying it.**

'_And I have my answer,' said Linden. 'Was just wondering if you were as obsessive as I thought. I wouldn't pee in a swimming pool, and I never have done, but your reaction was just too funny to miss out on.'_

'Oooh Linden, that was mean,' said Maddy whilst giggling. 'But very funny.'

'Stop teasing Joseph, it's my go!' said Jac enthusiastically.

'You have a dare,' said Maddy. 'I say that you sing Wannabe by the Spice Girls at the top of your voice.'

'That's a good one,' said Jac, standing up and preparing to sing. 'All the way through, from the top!'

_**Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really really wanna zigazig ha**_

If you want my future forget my past  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast  
Now don't go wasting my precious time  
Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really really wanna zigazig ha

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

What do you think about that now you know how I feel  
Say you can handle my love are you for real  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really really wanna zigazig ha

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

So here's a story from a to z, you wanna get with me  
You gotta listen carefully  
We got em in the place who likes it in your face  
We got g like mc who likes it on an  
Easy v doesn't come for free, she's a real lady  
And as for me you'll see  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta  
You gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover

As she finished with a flourish, the others roared appreciatively and applauded.

'Why thank you,' she said, going to sit on Joseph's lap. She put her arms around him and said, 'Did you like the show?'

'That was for me?' he asked.

'Yep,' she replied. 'Hope you enjoyed.'

'Enough with the lovey dovey moments,' hollered Sam. 'It's my go now, and I have a truth.'

'Oooh I know. Someone used this on me last time,' said Maddy. 'As a reward for a good life, you have been given a special gift. You may live one day, and do whatever you want on that day. At the end of the day, it will vanish from history and anything you experienced will be as if it never happened, but you will retain all memories. Describe your day.'

'Wahey,' said Sam. 'I like this one. Okay, I'd wake up in the morning, next to a beautiful woman, walk outside naked and see what happens, attempt to annoy Connie as much as I can to see what happens, maybe sleep with her again, spend some proper time with Grace, eat caviar, get rat faced, go back to my old school and sleep with this teacher I had a crush on, and go for a ride in a rally car or sports car. How cool a day would that be?'

'Sounds good, apart from the Connie thing,' said Joseph. 'Why would you even go there again?'

'The times we were in bed together were great, and Maddy said that it would end up as it never happened,' said Sam. 'So no consequences.'

'I like the way you think,' said Maddy. 'Right, Linden's go. He has a dare.'

'I think that he should wear his clothes inside out for a turn,' said Joseph.

When they all looked at him in amazement, he said, 'What? It looks weird, I'm trying to get back at him.'

'Ahh good one,' said Jac.

In unison, Jac and Maddy said, 'Off! Off! Off! Off!'

Linden quickly whipped off his shirt and turned it inside out, putting it back on. He did the same with his trousers.

'Umm, Linden? You forgot the underwear,' said Jac.

'I am not taking off my underwear and reversing it,' said Linden stubbornly.

'Yeah guys, that's really not fair,' said Maddy.

'Even though you want to see what's under them?' asked Jac with a smirk.

'Oh wow, subtle much?' replied Maddy sarcastically. 'Move on to my go, I have a truth.'

'Okay,' said Jac. 'What do you really think of Linden?'

'He's a nice man,' said Maddy after some thought. 'I don't wanna say anymore.'

'Well then lose a piece of clothing,' said Sam. 'Rules are rules. Give us your t-shirt.'

'Fine,' said Maddy, handing it over.

'Now we get to stare at your breasts,' said Sam.

'You dare,' said Maddy.

'Yes Maddy, on my next go it is a dare, but it's Joseph's turn now,' said Sam condescendingly. 'And he has a dare. I think that we should get Maddy to do his make up and take pictures.'

'Fine,' said Joseph. 'Do your worse.'

Standing up, Maddy went to get her make up bag and sat in front of Joseph.

10 minutes later, there was Joseph, looking more drag than a drag queen.

In hysterics, Jac was taking pictures, the flash making Joseph's eyes hurt.

'Can I take it off now?' he asked.

'Yes you can, but expect the pictures on facebook tomorrow,' said Maddy with a slight giggle.


	8. Round 6

Sam's Boredom Leads To A Master Plan

**What can I say? Truth, dare, slight drunkenness, stripping, a little bit of silliness and pairings. Sam has what he thinks is a bright idea, how will he go about carrying it out?**

And the dares continue...Slightly OOC, but please remember, Jac is drunk, Linden is coming out of his shell because he feels like he has friends and Joseph does have glimmers of a fun side occasionally. And Sam is just Sam.

**Here is my other post, enjoy. **

Just a warning in advance, I will be posting less frequently from now until the end of June. I will try and post until my exams start, but once they start in May, posting will be practically impossible. Just so you know.

**If you're enjoying this, please go and check out my other HC fic called Retreat then Restore: Revisiting the Past. And to everyone who reads but doesn't review, please review to let me know if I'm doing this right and if you're enjoying it.**

'My go!' said Jac cheerily. 'Do I have a truth?'

The others nodded in reply.

'I've got one,' said Maddy. 'This should be interesting to find out. Do you want children, if so how many, and what would you call them?'

'Good one,' said Sam, thinking that this would open Jac up a little more about what she wanted.

'Well,' started Jac. 'I'd love to have 4, but I know it might not happen. I'd have 2 boys and 2 girls, and I'd call them Jade, Serena, Max and Harry.'

'Cute names,' replied Maddy.

'You really want four kids?' asked Joseph.

She nodded sheepishly.

'You'd better get started soon then,' he replied, winking.

'Oh really,' she said, teasing him. 'And would help me with that?'

'I know a guy,' he replied vaguely.

'Jesus Christ!' said Maddy. 'The man I think about constantly doesn't know that I exist, and these two have been back together for less than an hour and are talking baby names? This is just not fair.'

'I'm sure he does notice you Maddy,' said Linden, patting her arm. 'Your time will come.'

She smiled weakly at him as the others wolf whistled.

'Grow up guys,' said Linden sternly, quietening them down. 'Move on to Sam's dare.'

'Okay,' said Joseph. 'Imitate your favourite celebrity of the opposite sex and we have to try and guess it. If we can't guess it, you do a forfeit.'

'Sure thing,' said Sam, standing up. 'Can I go and get changed into a costume?'

The others agreed, and he went into his bedroom, returning in a skin tight red swimming costume and socks stuffed in the breast area.

'Hey there,' he said in a fake American accent. 'You'll never guess how old I am? I bet you can't, all the plastic surgery hides it a bit, but I still look hot in a swimming costume. My hobby is creating sex tapes, because sex is just the ultimate expression of intimacy and passion, and it's nice to have a record of it with your different partners.'

The others burst into laughter and pointed at Sam whilst laughing insanely.

'You're Pamela Anderson,' spluttered Maddy, trying to catch her breath.

'That has to be the funniest impression I've ever seen,' said Jac after trying to compose herself, picking up the camera and snapping a few pictures.

'Where did you get the swimming costume from?' asked Joseph in confusion.

'My sister came to stay and we went swimming, she left her swimming costume behind because it was in the wash. Never got round to sending it back,' he said. 'Isn't that a good thing?'

'I am speechless,' said Maddy. 'Go and get yourself changed, you look like a gay man.'

'Fine,' said Sam, returning to his bedroom and getting dressed, coming back a few minutes later.

'Carrying on,' said Sam. 'Linden, you have a truth...'

'I call this one,' said Jac. 'Have you ever wanted to sleep with a co-worker?'

'Yes,' said Linden, trying not to make eye contact.

'Who was she?' asked Sam.

'I don't wanna say,' he said quietly.

'Ahh come on Linden,' said Sam.

Linden's eyes quickly diverted to Maddy's breasts, and looked back up again.

Gasping, Jac exclaimed, 'It's Maddy! You want to sleep with Maddy!'

The others giggled as Maddy and Linden blushed.

'Can we move on please?' asked Maddy.

'It's your go and you have a dare,' said Jac. 'I think that you should kiss Linden.'

Looking at Linden, Maddy said, 'Do you want to?'

'It's obvious from what just happened that I like you. If you like me in the same way, by all means, do it, if not, just take the shot, I won't be offended,' he said rationally.

'Damn you and your rationality,' said Maddy, cursing. 'Okay, I'm gonna go with my gut.'

Turning to face him, she pulled him into a passionate embrace and kissed him with all that she was. As their lips touched, they felt the attraction and the heat between them, the impulse that kept them kissing. The other wolf whistled with delight, and Sam was grinning slightly to himself because his mission had been accomplished.

As they broke apart, they looked back into each others eyes.

'So what happens now?' asked Linden, unsure, but knowing deep down what he wanted to happen.

'Dinner would be a start,' said Maddy. 'But I do feel the same way.'

'We can talk later,' replied Linden, noticing that they had an audience. 'But I'm glad.'

They looked back behind them to see Jac, Joseph and Sam grinning like Cheshire Cats.

'You want to know something?' said Sam quietly.

'What?' asked the others.

'This was my plan all along,' said Sam. 'I saw how you 4 acted around your significant others, and I thought I'd play Cupid by doing this. And it worked.'

'I would be angry,' said Maddy. 'But I can't complain. For once your meddling did some good.'

'Wahey,' said Sam. 'No getting killed by 4 angry doctors who know exactly how to kill me without leaving traces.'

'That comes later,' said Joseph jokingly. 'Right, it's my go now.'

'Okay,' said Sam. 'Ever had sex in the hospital or a public place?'

'Yes,' stated Joseph. 'With the lovely Ms Naylor. Actually our first time was in the on call room.'

'Your honesty astounds me,' said Sam. 'But now I have extra ammo against you.'

'Damn,' said Joseph mockingly.


	9. Round 7

Sam's Boredom Leads To A Master Plan

**What can I say? Truth, dare, slight drunkenness, stripping, a little bit of silliness and pairings. Sam has what he thinks is a bright idea, how will he go about carrying it out?**

And the dares continue...Slightly OOC, but please remember, Jac is drunk, Linden is coming out of his shell because he feels like he has friends and Joseph does have glimmers of a fun side occasionally. And Sam is just Sam.

**Here is my other post, enjoy. This will be my last chapter before an epilogue.**

Just a warning in advance, I will be posting less frequently from now until the end of June. I will try and post until my exams start, but once they start in May, posting will be practically impossible. Just so you know.

**If you're enjoying this, please go and check out my other HC fic called Retreat then Restore: Revisiting the Past. And to everyone who reads but doesn't review, please review to let me know if I'm doing this right and if you're enjoying it.**

'Now you all know what I've done,' said Sam. 'Are we having another round?'

'Yeah!' exclaimed the others enthusiastically.

'I have a dare,' said Jac. 'Go for it.'

'Okay....' said Sam. 'I think that Linden should do your make up, and we should take pictures....'

'Oooh I like,' said Maddy with a smile. 'You can always wash it off afterwards, Joseph did.'

'Fine,' said Jac, sitting down in front of Linden as Maddy handed him make up. 'Do your worst.'

'That won't be hard,' said Linden quietly.

A few minutes later, Jac had an awfully applied face of make up, courtesy of Linden. Maddy took photos and declared that she planned to put them on facebook.

'Oh dear,' chorused Jac and Joseph.

'There's pictures of me like that too!' said Joseph.

'And me in a tight red swimsuit!' exclaimed Sam. 'And doing a catwalk! Why oh why did I agree to do that? My whole family has facebook, even my mum! Oh God, I'm never going to live this down.'

'You could've done the forfeit,' said Maddy whilst laughing.

'I could've done, but it's my go again,' he replied. 'Truth.'

'What is your worst nightmare?' asked Maddy, intrigued at what the answer would be.

'My worst nightmare would be Connie taking Grace away,' said Sam quietly. 'It's my worst fear, because I know that she'd do it without consideration for how I'm feeling. I already don't see my son, I don't want to make the same mistakes with Grace.'

'Awwww Sam,' said Jac. 'That's sooo cute, you're a big softie under all that bravado.'

'Thanks Jac, I am in possession of a heart you know,' replied Sam. 'Can we move on please?'

'Sure,' said Maddy. 'It's Linden's turn to do a dare.'

'I have had a brainwave,' said Sam, grabbing Jac and Joseph and disappearing into the kitchen.

'We're going to make Linden a drink,' said Sam, opening the cupboards. 'He has to take at least two shots, and it's going to be disgusting.'

'Ahhh,' said Jac. 'You genius!'

'What are we putting in there?' asked Joseph.

'I was thinking, chicken stock, a bit of chocolate syrup, some chilli flakes, apple juice and a touch of milk,' said Sam, picking up the necessary ingredients.

Jac and Joseph gave evil grins of anticipation as Sam placed the ingredients for their evil concoction in the blender, and blitzed it together.

Pouring it into 2 shot glasses, Sam cleared the 'evidence' away and took the glasses back into Linden and Maddy.

'So Linden...' said Sam. 'Jac, Joseph and I have made you a little cocktail, and you have to drink two shots of it. We're not going to tell you what's in it though.'

'Is it edible?' asked Linden, grimacing at the vulgar looking drink.

'Each individual ingredient is, yes,' said Sam. 'But as for the combination, I'm not sure they go too well together.'

'Me either,' said Jac and Joseph in unison.

'You have to drink the two shots,' said Sam.

'Fine,' said Linden. 'Once I've drank it, will you tell me what's in it?'

The others nodded.

'Okay,' said Linden, picking up one shot and downing it. Before he had a chance to gag, he took the other one and did the same.

Hissing in fury at the disgusting taste, Linden said, 'Damn, what was in that?'

'Chicken stock, a bit of chocolate syrup, some chilli flakes, apple juice and a touch of milk,' repeated Sam as he had done earlier.

'How did you come up with that combination? It's horrible!' exclaimed Linden.

'That was the point,' said Jac.

'You three are pure evil creatures,' he said lightly, laughing as he spoke.

'We know,' chorused the others at him.

'Well,' he said, drinking some water. 'Can we carry on now?'

'Yup,' said Sam. 'Moving on to Maddy, with a truth.'

'I've got this one!' said Jac. 'The same question you asked me in the last round. How many children would you like, and what would you call them?'

'I knew that question would come back to haunt me eventually,' said Maddy. 'I'd like 2 I think, a boy and a girl. I'd call the boy Asher, and the girl, Erin. I'd give the girl the middle name of Soleil, which means Sun in French, to honour my niece, Sunny.'

'They're beautiful names,' said Linden, hugging her. 'It's sweet that you would name your daughter after Sunny.'

'Yeah,' said Maddy, reflecting on life. 'Can we move on now? I don't want to dwell on the past.'

'Okay,' said Joseph in understanding. 'It's my go now, I have a dare, unfortunately.'

'Give one of the men a piggy back around the room,' said Maddy. 'Your choice who.'

'Hmmm, gonna have to pick Sam, I think he's lighter,' said Joseph after some thought.

'Ha, Madz, this is a great dare,' said Sam in reply, jumping onto Joseph's back, being carried around the room until Joseph collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.


	10. Epilogue

Sam's Boredom Leads To A Master Plan

**What can I say? Truth, dare, slight drunkenness, stripping, a little bit of silliness and pairings. Sam has what he thinks is a bright idea, how will he go about carrying it out?**

And the dares continue...Slightly OOC, but please remember, Jac is drunk, Linden is coming out of his shell because he feels like he has friends and Joseph does have glimmers of a fun side occasionally. And Sam is just Sam.

**This is the last chapter everyone, an epilogue :)**

Just a warning in advance, I will be posting less frequently on all of my fics from now until the end of June. I will try and post until my exams start, but once they start in May, posting will be practically impossible. Just so you know.

**If you're enjoying this, please go and check out my other HC fic called Retreat then Restore: Revisiting the Past. And to everyone who reads but doesn't review, please review to let me know if I'm doing this right and if you're enjoying it.**

_3 Years Later..._

'Come on Jac, we'll be late,' said Joseph.

Waddling behind him, wearing a deep purple dress, Jac said, 'Not so simple Joe. Remember it is our baby sitting in my uterus, slowing me down. Take it up with them.'

Jac's outburst set off a small whimper from the little person in Joseph's arms.

'I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to make you upset,' said Jac softly to their 14 month old son, Harry Joseph Samuel Byrne, named after Joseph's brother Harry, Joseph, and Sam for getting Jac and Joseph together. 'Mummy's just feeling fed up.'

'Come on then,' said Joseph, encouraging Jac to start walking again, not wanting to be late. 'Maddy and Linden will kill us if we're late.'

'More Maddy than Linden though,' said Jac. 'She's trying to hide a miniature baby bump under that dress. She told me last night.'

'Ahh, so they might get their little Asher or Erin, like we got Harry and Jade,' said Joseph, proudly running his hand over his wife's prominent 6 months gone bump. Serena Anne-Marie Sophia Byrne would make her presence in September, her namesakes, Joseph's Mum and sister.

'I reckon a girl,' said Jac. 'When you have that desire to name a baby after someone, chances are they'll be the gender you were hoping for. Like we wanted to name Harry after your brother and Sam. We wanted to name our son that so much, and here he is. It'll be the same for Maddy and Linden, I'm sure.'

Smiling at his wife, he led her into the Church, and sat Harry down with Connie and Grace.

'Thanks for watching him Connie, he shouldn't be any trouble,' said Jac appreciatively.

'It's perfectly fine Jac,' replied Connie with a warm smile. 'Go and be a bridesmaid, he'll be fine here, don't worry.'

'Thank you so much,' said Joseph, following Jac to the front of the Church, where Maria was waiting for her.

'Oh Good, you're here!' exclaimed Maria. 'I am panicking with this whole Maid Of Honour thing! What do I do?'

'You organise the hen night, which you already did, and it was wonderful,' said Jac. 'Now you make sure she gets here!'

'Oh right!' said Maria. 'She's in the back room, getting ready. Come with me?'

'Sure,' said Jac, following Maria up the aisle to the room where Maddy was.

'Hey Madz,' said Maria. 'You ready?'

'Yep,' she replied, looking at herself in the mirror.

'You look beautiful,' said Jac.

Maddy stood up and turned sideways, looking at her waistline in the mirror.

'You can't see it Maddy, it's fine,' said Jac. 'You're only 8 weeks along!'

Exhaling deeply, Maddy said, 'It's time. Linden's going to make an honest woman of me.'

'Well,' said Jac, moving some of Maddy's hair aside. 'Someone had to do it.'

'Cheeky beggar,' replied Maddy. 'Well then, my beautiful bridesmaids, let's do it.'

Taking their hands, Maddy walked to the aisle, where the Bridal March awaited her. Squeezing their hands then letting go, she proceeded down the aisle, where Linden waited, in awe of his almost wife's beauty and radiance.

It came for the time to recite their vows. Linden went first.

'Maddy,' he said, stroking her face. 'My Maddy, the woman who has given me everything I ever dreamed of. Who would've thought a night of mistakes and truth or dare would lead to today. In front of God, I promise that I'll always be there for you as your husband, I will never stop loving you, not even after the last breaths have escaped my lungs and the last beats leave my heart. Because we're soul mates, bonded together for life, there's no one else I would want, and so I vow to be faithful for eternity to you, and always be, an honest, trusting and loving husband to you, my wife.'

Welling up slightly, Maddy went next.

'I've always been looking for that one person in my life I could trust completely, someone I could love completely, and could love me completely despite my flaws. I've found that person in you Linden, because you love my flaws, you don't try to change me, you love me for who I am. With everyone in this room witnessing, I promise that it will only be you, because why would I need anyone else? You have everything that I need. I feel, as you do, that not even death will separate us, because we'll always have something of each other within us, all of the memories of our love. I vow to trust you with my life for always, as I have done before, and be a faithful and loving wife until my dying day.'

Exchanging rings, they look into each other's eyes as the priest finished with, 'You may now kiss the bride.'

Taking his new wife into his arms, he kissed her with the passion that they'd always felt for each other, when they fell in love at almost first sight, but a drunken game bringing them together.

'So, how do you feel, Mrs Cullen?' asked Linden, taking her hand and walking back up the aisle.

'As if I'm walking on air, Mr Cullen,' replied Maddy jubilantly, leading him to the marquee outside, in preparation for their first dance.

Taking her hand, Linden said, 'Shall we dance Mrs Cullen?'

Giggling, she said, 'Of course, Mr Cullen.'

He pulled her close and they began to dance.

_**The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling by like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes**_

I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake

'Cause I'm your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

That is how I'm feeling  
Lying in your arms  
when the world sends to much to take  
That all ends when I am with you  
Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm farther away  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side

(2nd chorus)  
'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can  
We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love

The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear suddenly  
the feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away

'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can  
We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love

the power of love

ooh ooh oooh  
sometimes i am frightened by I'm ready to learn  
the power of love

_And that is the end of Sam's Boredom Leads To A Master Plan._

_Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it._

_If you liked my writing, please read and review my other fics :)_


End file.
